


The Matter of solving Problems

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, Loki (Marvel) is amused, Love at First Sight, M/M, Really Loki, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, unnecessarily dramatic, you dramatic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: The Avengers had been invited by Odin to Asgard to get honoured for theirgloriousdeeds on Earth. Tony was fine with that. He only hadn't thought he'd encounter a tall, pale and frankly, stunning problem there.





	The Matter of solving Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).



> I was told to write fluff after I posted "Come Home". Which apparently, made people sad. So I decided to write the thing I plotted with **AMidnightDreary** recently as apology 😋 Hope you enjoy 🙌

Thor had been sent by the All-Father to Earth months ago to help Tony and the Avengers out. Tony would never forget the moment Point Break had broken into SHIELD’s helicarrier, all flashy and lights and bam and power and ‘look at me, I’m beef’. He had seen Maria fucking Hill ogling Thor’s arms. And other parts but Tony chose not to think about that.

The point being was that Point Break had become their friend. He was an awesome friend, Tony would never deny that even when this friendship cost him a lot of toasters, a coffee machine, two dishwasher, and several TVs.

Perhaps he had at some point even fried JARVIS’ code but his AI wouldn’t tell Tony. But he didn’t wash Thor’s clothes properly anymore so Tony was sure that a fry had happened. JARVIS usually wasn't a vengeance-, or neglectful AI.

Why Tony had thought to show Thor the basement was a good idea– he didn’t remember how that had happened. It just seemed like a good idea at that time.

And now they were on their way to Asgard, invited by the All-Daddy himself to ‘honour them for their glorious deeds on Midgard’ and ‘praise their efforts and skills’ and blah, blah, blah. Tony would bet his ass Odin hadn’t written the letter himself. It was too standard for that. It also read like a normal invitation you’d just copy paste in a document, change and add a few words to fit the invitation to the situation and that was it. The only thing Odin had probably written was his signature at the bottom.

For the travel Tony chose one of his best suits – a lovely Tom Ford three-piece two button suit. But that was a lie. Nobody knew anything about suits so they wouldn’t appreciate his astonishing combination of O’Connor, Brioni and some more extras because it looked good. When he was invited to be among one of the first humans to see the Realm Eternal then he’d damn well try to look good. You never knew if there wasn’t someone to impress, after all.

The Avengers assembled outside on the garden, waiting for Thor to join them as well. The man had a problem with Pop Tarts - he rather ate them all now before they got bad while they were in Asgard. Or, was it ‘on’? To Tony’s dismay, he had learned that Asgard was a piece of floating rock in space. Not round. Flat-Earth-believers would have their fun with that knowledge should it ever come out.

“You’re late, Point Break," he greeted the space prince when he finally joined them.

“Ah, but the Pop Tarts. I cannot leave them unattended, can I?” was Thor’s answer and he grinned at Tony. “Are you all ready to go and-“

“Yesssss,” Clint interrupted him, his eyes wide and he was jumping on the spot. If somebody was to tell Tony that Clint was a spy at this moment? He wouldn’t believe it. Their archer was just a bouncy ball of energy and really, jumping around and it was adorable.

Thor chuckled, told them to ‘grab him’ what they all did with a varying degree of enthusiasm, then they shot off to Asgard.

It was a horrible, traumatising flight and Tony wanted his plane with his pole back.

“The next time we fly with you,” he gasped and tried to hold his breakfast from this morning in, “I demand compensation.”

“Compensation?” Thor asked him while patting Clint’s back. “For what?”

“For-“ Tony stopped. Shook his head with a sigh. No, Point Break was a nice guy but apparently, he did not understand everything. Like that humans had apparently a weaker stomach than Aesir. Which was a shame, but Tony was willing to forgive him for that when he saw the amazing palace of Asgard before him. Of course, it was completely in gold. Like the cubicle they had landed in. Everything was in gold.

“Say, Point Break, is so much gold necessary? Or are you guys compensating for something?”

Thor opened his mouth to answer but Tony waved him off. “Don’t even answer that.”

A chuckle could be heard and someone broke away from the golden walls of the cubicle. Someone, Tony could swear by his father’s rotting bones, who had not been there a few seconds ago.

“Loki, stop hiding in the walls.” Thor sighed.

Tony stared at the, admittedly, gorgeous man who stepped in the sunlight. He was tall, pale, stunning green eyes and -

Tony had a problem. Would it be rude to start climbing or make out with this man called Loki now? The sort of making out that would lead to him being a sweaty, trembling mess and being reduced to whining and moaning by hopefully skilled fingers, and yes, maybe he should stop staring at his new-found problem.

“Why? I admit I like this unusual reaction quite a lot,” Loki said in a voice that made Tony think of _unsavory_ things. He definitely had a problem. A good 6’2 feet tall problem.

“I told you not to scare my friends off.” Thor glared at Loki, still patting Clint’s back. Not that Tony was looking at him, he had better things to look at this moment.

“I wouldn’t call it _‘scare’_ , brother.”

“No, I wouldn’t call it scaring either,” Tony agreed, finally getting his mouth to work again.

Loki’s eyes flitted to him. Tony winked at him, solely because he had to do _something_. It would be a shame and a disgrace to him if he didn’t even try to start to flirt with this gorgeousness.

“No? What would you call it then?” Loki asked him, his eyes boring into Tony's.

“An epic entrance, only being topped by these frankly amazingly long legs. And the hair. Your eyes, your hands. Do you want me to continue?”

“If you add a bit more detail to it and say why it pleases you so, then feel free to continue.” Loki grinned at him before he turned back to Thor. “I like him. Can I keep him?”

“Only if you feed me at least once a day and I get a workshop to tinker in.”

Loki’s head whipped around. “So, I would get to keep you? What a nice little gift from Midgard, Thor. Clearly, your taste has improved down there.”

“Brother, this is-“

“Yeah, between killing my toasters or roasting something else,” Tony said with a wink and earned an eye roll by Thor for that. That wasn't nice. He only spoke the truth, ever.

“You think it’s wise to keep your father waiting?” That was Steve, trying not to look at Tony. Oh you dear, sweet Captain.

“The All-Father awaits you tomorrow," Loki announced. "Today we are to show you around here and present to you the beauty of Asgard.” Loki nodded at them with a small smirk on his face. “A tour by the princes of Asgard themselves. There are not many who can say that they had the same pleasure.”

He offered Tony his arm like a true gentleman.

“Oh, the _pleasure_ is all ours,” Tony purred, taking the arm. Loki looked incredibly delighted by that.

“Brother-,“ Thor tried from behind them but Loki waved him off.

“I assure you he’s in quite _safe_ hands with me.”

“Safe hands,” Tony repeated slowly.

“Occasionally,” Loki relented, leading him to a boat that was floating in the air. “Please, after you.”

Tony stepped into the boat, Loki close behind him.

They fell into an easy banter with some really ridiculous flirty remarks that made them both laugh while Thor told the others about Asgard, why there were such huge figures – their grandparents, apparently – and why the forest was a good hunting spot and told them of his adventures. Tony listened only with one ear, too much distracted by Loki's own tales.

Natasha was mainly interested in the market she could see from the boat and Bruce looked like he’d like to have a tea now. Clint was counting birds and Steve was listening attentively. A normal day for the Avengers. Tony was content with talking to Loki. It was a shame that Loki had never been sent down to Earth too, to help them out.

“The tour is nearly over," Loki whispered in his ear.

Tony turned his head around to Loki who looked at him with a small grin. “What is planned afterwards?”

“A stroll through the market.” Loki gave a shrug, then leaned in closer to Tony. “But there is also another thing we could do?”

“Oh?”

“Try not to scream.” Loki stood up gracefully and Tony had to crane his neck to see up to him. Einstein, he hated tall people.

Thor stopped his tales immediately. “Loki, what are you doing?”

“Cutting the journey short. Don’t lose your Midgardians in the market.”

“Loki-“

 

With a last wink towards Tony, Loki flipped off the boat backwards.

Really, it was unnecessarily dramatic and-

They were in the air.

Someone yelled. Might have been Steve.

Tony leant to the side, peering down to see what had happened with Loki and why the fuck he had jumped off the boat. Worry was lacing through him until he saw Loki. Floating on another boat, grinning stupidly up at him.

“Impressive.” Tony whistled.

Bruce groaned. “You can’t tell me that actually worked on you, Tony.”

“Well, Bruce. He’s hot, deliberately stupid, doing awesome backflips and he’s clad in leather.”

“Tony-“

“How can I resist that with a good conscience?”

The boat with Loki on it was floating up and he pointed at him to join him.

Perhaps Loki wasn’t the only stupid one here. Einstein, he was _in love_ with this guy. He could feel it.

Natasha groaned in exasperation, knowing already where this was going. “Tony, _no_!”

He shrugged, standing up. “Tony, yes,” was his last comment before he jumped to join Loki on the other boat. The landing was not graceful at all and for a short moment he regretted having chosen this suit.

“Welcome aboard,” Loki welcomed him with mischief in his voice and helped him up.

“Thank you. I was a bit worried about you jumping off the boat like that.”

Loki smiled at him. “Perhaps next time I’ll tell you nothing bad is going to happen.”

“A bit of warning would be nice, yes.” Tony clutched his chest as if in shock and his heart was hurting. “I am in shock!”

“Yes, you are.” Loki nodded. “That was very rude of me, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. I expected better from my host.”

“Oh no,” Loki drawled and Tony really had to fight to keep the laughter down. “How will I ever make it up to you?”

“Kiss it better?” Tony suggested, not bothering to hide the leer in his voice.

“Oh, I definitely can do that,” Loki promised with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He leaned forward, his hands on Tony’s hips and yes –

If that was Loki’s way of solving problems, then Tony was fully onboard with that.


End file.
